Konoha Mansion
by lilaznangel5543
Summary: This mansion was made to be a home for rich kids who have lost their parents.How will they cope living with other orphans?alotofOOCsAU.SxS,NxH,IxS,TxN, Ch.6 Aahh! First Kiss!
1. The Beginning For Now

It was a dark, foggy night, and the air was humid. The beautiful glow of the full moon was covered with the gray humid fog. The thunder roared over a beautiful, handmade building. It was delicately made with crystal clear stones that when the sunlight hits the stone and reflects, you could see each, and every detail of the color from the rainbow. The strong wood held the stones from the inside. At the bottom of the wall, all around the edges, were many small hand carved leaves for the symbol that represents the Hidden Leaf Village.

The thunder roared louder and it genuinely bothered the blonde haired lady in her office, reading her stacks of paper work, it was as high as five feet. When she would stand against it, she was only four inches higher than her paper work. She occasionally sighed, and for some reason, every third time she sighed, there was more stacks of paper work for her.

The door creaked open, a woman in a black outfit came in, holding a list. She stared at the lady in front of her. She watched the lady rest her head down on the desk "Ahem." Shizune said trying to see if she had notice her coming in.

"Do you enjoy bothering me, while I'm doing my work?" asked the annoyed lady.

"One…you are not doing your work right now…two, yes, I do enjoy bothering you." She grinned.

"You should get serious now." said Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, here is the list of the new kids who will be staying at the mansion tonight." her apprentice said.

"Shizune, I don't understand why these kids are willing to give up living with other relatives and live in a mansion with strangers." The Hokage said while taking the list from her apprentice.

"Well, I guess tonight is one of the nights where emotions will bring Sadness, Anger, and Hatred to the mansion, and to answer your question...I don't really no, but there might be a reason for it." replied Shizune.

"Hmmm...I don't think so, according to the list, these families…" Tsunade paused while reading over the list.

"What is it?" Shizune asked eagerly.  
The door opened six people walked in standing behind Shizune.  
Shizune ignored them and asked "So, what about the list"

"Huh, oh yea, well anyways I was saying, well I actually don't know what I'm saying since these people rudely interrupted me." Tsunade said twitching.  
Shizune sweat dropped. "Are you sure you didn't just pause for the dramatic vibe"

"Oh no, just because it's dark and there is lightning, why would I the 5th Hokage, do something like?" she said sarcastically. Shizune sweat dropped.

"Right…blame us for your forgetfulness." said a man reading an orange book with a mask covering one of his eyes.

"Kakashi's right, you shouldn't be blaming us." said a woman with purple hair and eating dango happily.

"This is so troublesome." said a man with a cigarette in his mouth.  
"I finally agree." said a girl with long curly black hair.

"Wow…we're really grateful for agreeing with us." Kakashi said still reading his book.

"Yep, it's amazing." agreed Asuma lighting up another cigarette.  
"Well of course we would agree, why wouldn't we." Anko said sarcastically while chewing the dango.

"Hmmm." was all the reply of Kurenai.  
The other two just stood there staring at the Hokage waiting for their commands.

"You guys are annoying." said Shizune.  
Tsunade was too shock to say anything because of two people, who is not talking. In all her life she expected for them to talk since they were the most annoying people she has known all her life so far. The one in the green suit named Gai with a bowl shaped hair cut was the most annoying to her. Next to him was a girl named Ami who has black eyes with long black hair with white streaks, who also annoyed the Hokage.

Tsunade cleared her throat to get their attention because apparently they were still in their little argument.

Everyone looked up and stared at Tsunade.  
It was silent. The only thing you can here is the thunder roaring louder, and the clock ticking. They waited and the clock's big hand finally landed on the 12...and a huge lightning struck…it started raining. "It's time to welcome our guest." Tsunade said calmly.

They all poofed to the mansion waiting for their guests and thinking what the future will lie for them...


	2. Haruno Uchiha

The lightning flashed, its yellow golden color flashed through the sky. The deep, dark sound of lightning was heard after the glowing flash. The fog eventually disappeared away from the beautiful full moon. Instead the dark, puffy, gray clouds entered the spot where the fog left. It covered the sky, the only bright object in the sky was the lightning. Tiny drops of rain fell from the sky, as it hit the surface of the objects. 

The tiny drops of rain were dripping down on the car. It was silent enough for you to hear the rain hit the car, _tap, tap, tap_, but it was broken by a crying six -year old pink haired girl. Tears were dripping slowly down her small cheeks. She gently laid her head on her sister's lap. Her sister stared at her with eyes that were filled with no emotions. Sakura burst into more tears, slowly small tears dripped down from her cheeks to her sister's lap.

Haikari gently stroke Sakura's pink hair and whispered calmly "It's alright...it's alright…now stop crying."

Sakura slowly put her small hand near her sister's face, shaking, ready to slap her, but she looked into Haikari's green emerald eyes. Sakura slowly took her hand away from her sister, she knew it, she couldn't do it. She pushed away from Haikari and started crying even more with anger.

"Those eyes…I hate those eyes...You don't have emotions do you...I would always look up to you...but ever since they died- she broke into more tears-…I hate you…,you never showed emotions when they passed away...I feel like I don't know you anymore..." Sakura said angrily with tears falling from her eyes.

Haikari stayed silent not saying a thing ...staring blankly at the window.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She ran to her sister's arms and hugged her, she couldn't do it, she was too weak, she always wanted to do something about, but she couldn't, Haikari is the only closest person to her.

Haikari stroked Sakura's hair once again. For some reason after the death of their parents, this is the only way to calm Sakura down, Sakura hated it, but she couldn't do anything to make her sister feel emotions again...well maybe tonight she can make her sister feel emotions…

"Maybe one day I will make you feel emotions Haikari, one day, I promised." Sakura thought in her head, as she closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep on her sister's lap.

Right behind that car, about ten feet away was another car. The two boys each stared out the window on their side. They both had dark black, spiky raven hair.

"Sasuke, were almost here." said his older brother with his hand holding his chin leaning against the window.

"Hn." was all the reply of the little six - year old boy with his arms crossed with his chin on top leaning on the window, watching the rain.

Sasuke looked up at his brother with his angry eyes. Itachi looked down at his brother with hatred eyes. They stared at each other for a minute and they both looked away with emotionless eyes. Inside both of their heads is one thing ...REVENGE...

Itachi could have his revenge but he was worried about Sasuke. He couldn't leave Sasuke alone ...not what after Sasuke went through...he just couldn't let him suffer anymore.

Sasuke stared blankly at the window thinking...

FLASH BACK

The two brothers stared at the wooden wall covered with their parent's blood, red blood dripping slowly down to the smooth wooden floor, forming a puddle. Both pair of eyes were filled with no emotions. Itachi grabbed a kunai and handed it to Sasuke "You want to do this, You know what's gonna happen right?". "It doesn't matter, if you go, I'm all alone." Sasuke said starring at Itachi. Itachi nodded staring at the red puddle of blood.

Both brothers held the kunai and with all their force stabbed it into their stomachs hoping to reunite with their parents.

Suddenly a quick kunai knocked out the two other kunais which blocked them from killing themselves. But they use to much force so that small black kunai didn't block the two kunais from entering Itachi's right arm and Sasuke's left arm.

Two figures appeared. "Why are men so stupid?" asked a figure.

"Well maybe because of women." said another.

"Whatever...well anyways…don't kill yourselves, you boys have a lot to live for." said feminine voice.

"You're right, like revenge." said Itachi as he held his arm, slowly blood dripped.

"You idiot, is this what you live for...is revenge." said the female.

"Yeah." said Sasuke said coldly holding bloody arm.

"Nice one, you inspired them to live for revenge...nice work." smirked a male.

"Shut up." she growled back at the man.

The male just smirked.

"Look, at least you're living, I don't really care what you live for." said a feminine voice.

"Nice work, let's just leave now, I guess you can say were finish with our mission since their still breathing." said a male voice.

"But wait till she hears about the inspiration you given them." he smirked.

"Shut up." She said angrily.

The two walked away when..."Wait stop...names." shouted Sasuke feeling a little dizzy.

"Look little guy, get a medic if you lose to much blood you're gonna die." said the male.

"He said he wanted names." said a dark fierce voice of Itachi looking at how much his pain his brother was going through.

"Men are so impatient…my name is Anko." said the feminine voice.

"Would you stop complaining already...my name is Kakashi." said the male.

The two figures left. The two Uchihas passed out because of loss of blood.  
END OF FLASHBACK

**Author: my first fiction, I suck at writing, I have great ideas, but expressing them is the hardest part for me, I plan to make this story a very long story, but it depends on how much people read the story, review plz, I no some readers are too lazy to review, but it would be very nice though, I don't really care what you put on the review, even though if it's stupid.**


	3. Introductions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Author: I think I'm updating too fast, so the next chapter might be coming next week. **

**

* * *

**

**Uchiha Itachi**- 9 years old.  
Onyx eyes.  
Spiky, raven hair.  
Wears a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, and black jeans.

**Uchiha Sasuke**- 6 years old.  
Onyx eyes Spiky, raven hair, but the length is shorter than his older brother.  
Wears the same thing as his older brother does.

**Haruno Haikari**- 9 years old.  
Emerald green eyes.  
Long light pink hair color that reaches her shoulder.  
Wears a white shirt with two layers, near the arms there are slits(first layer), and blue nets connecting to the second layer. A light blue skirt with white shorts under it and two slits on each side up to her mid-thigh so she can move easily.

**Haruno Sakura** - 6 years old.  
Emerald green eyes.  
Long pink hair reaching her shoulders.  
Wears a white shirt like her sister except the nets are red. She wears the same type of skirt except, the skirt is light pink with red shorts under it.

**Uzumaki Usagi** - 9 years old.  
Cerulean eyes. Long blonde hair reaching her back.  
Wears an orange tank top with a design of a rabbit, and blue capris that matches her eyes.

**Uzumaki Naruto** - 6 year olds.  
Cerulean eyes.  
Blonde spiky hair.  
Wears an orange shirt with short sleeves with a design of a fox, and orange pants.

**Hyuuga Keji** - 9 years old.  
Silver eyes.  
Long brown spiked up hair.  
Wears a dark brown shirt, black pants.

**Hyuuga Neji** -6 years old.  
Silver eyes.  
Long dark brown hair reaching his back.  
Wears a cream color shirt, with black pants.

**Hyuuga Tamahomi** - 9 years old.  
Lavender eyes.  
Navy blue spiky hair.  
Wears a black shirt with three blue stripes on the sleeves, brown pants.

**Hyuuga Hinata**- 6 years old.  
Light Lavender eyes.  
Short Dark Indigo hair.  
Wears cream color sweater, underneath it, is a black blouse, and matching pants.

**Tamura Hitomi**- 9 years old Brown ember eyes.  
Long brown hair tied in one bun, with a few strands of hair loose in the front.  
Wears a pink tank top, with aqua blue capris.

**Tamura Tenten**- 6 years old.  
Brown ember eyes.  
Long brown hair tied in two buns, with a few strands of hair loose in the front.  
Wears a pink Chinese style shirt, and blue green capris.

**Nara Haru**- 9 years old.  
Black eyes.  
Long dark brown hair that is tied Wears a silver shirt, with a design of a black circle with a line through the circle, and tan pants.

**Nara Shikamaru**- 6 years old.  
Black eyes.  
Long brown hair that is tied Wears what he usually wears. (can't really describe).

**Yamanaka Inari**- 9 years old.  
Sky blue eyes.  
Long blonde hair tied in a pony tail.  
Wears violet tank top, purple skirt with slits reaching her mid thigh.

**Yamanaka Ino**- 6 years old.  
Blue eyes.  
Long blonde hair tied in a ponytail to the side of her head with her bangs in the front.  
Wears her usual outfit.

* * *

The expensive cars parked beside the huge mansion. Eventually the children enter the mansion. When the children enters the mansion, there was a long hallway. Every tile on the floor had a very detailed design. As they walk in, there was a big room, they stared at the ceiling. It has pictures of many different animals. A chandelier was hung in the center of the room. 

"Look how big it is." said a yellow haired boy staring at the ceiling with his cerulean eyes.

"Come on Naruto, let's go." said his sister with cerulean eyes and long blonde hair reaching her back.

"Awww...but I want to explore this place a little more...please Usagi." Naruto begged with pleasing eyes.

Usagi giggled…"Naruto, if you come with me, I will find ramen for you."

Naruto ran straight to his sister and jumped into her arms making both of them fall backwards.  
"Okay…okay whatever you say…let's get some ramen." Naruto shouted.

His sister giggled and lead him to where they were supposed to meet.  
There she spotted a boy her age with black spiky raven hair. Naruto ran to the boy that was his age and said "Hi, my name is Naruto…what's yours?"

The boy just ignored him. Usagi got annoyed and said "Hey, it's rude not to reply."

"It's also rude to look at him with your scary face." smirked a boy walking towards them.

He had long brown spiked up hair and he was around their age. He had a little brother with him and he had black long hair reaching his back.

"Whatever white eyes, you should mind your own business." Usagi spat back.

"My name…is Sasuke." the boy replied coldly to Naruto.

"Have you ever taught your brother how to be polite?' Usagi asked angrily at Itachi leaning against the wall.

"Hmmm, you know what, I think you need to learn how to be polite yourself." Keji smirked.

"Was I talking to you white eyes!" she asked angrily.

"No, I was trying to be nice and give you an advice." Keji said.

Naruto got annoyed so he went towards Neji. "Hi what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Neji." He replied.

Two nine-year old girls came with their little six-year olds sisters. They were chatting and laughing the whole way. They stopped in front of the others and said" Hi."

"My name is Inari, and this is my little sister Ino." said a girl with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail reaching to her back.

"Hi." said a girl with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail to the side of her head with her bangs in the front.

"Hi, I'm Hitomi and this is my little sister Tenten." said a girl with brown hair tied into a bun.

"Hi." said a girl with brown hair tied into two buns.

"Hi." shouted Naruto.

"Geez your loud." said Ino covering her ears.

"Hey Hitomi, my name is Keji, pleasure to meet you, at least someone is polite here." Keji smirked.

Hitomi blushed and it made Inari giggled, so Hitomi glared at her.

"Shut it white eyes." Usagi shouted angrily.

"I wouldn't call this lovely girl impolite." said a boy with navy blue spiky hair.

It made Usagi blushed.

"Hi my name is Hinata and that is my brother Tamahomi". said a girl with lavender eyes.

"You guys are making so much noise my brother is trying to sleep." said boy with brown hair which is tied in a pony tail.

He was carrying his brother on his back.

"Hi, what's your name?" asked Inari.

"Haru, this is my brother Shikamaru." Haru said lazily.

He dropped his brother and a loud thud was heard.

"Geez, your so mean Haru." said Shikamaru rubbing his head.

"Well were here, what did you expect me to do, carry you forever." Haru replied.

"That would be nice." Shikamaru said glaring at his brother.

"God, your lazy." said Ino.

"And you have a big mouth." Shikamaru retorted.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" shouted Ino angrily.

"Ummm, hehehe, nothing." Shikamaru replied rubbing his head nervously.

"That's what I thought." Ino said happily.

"Hold it, What's your name?" asked Naruto to the boy leaning against the wall.

"Hn." was all the reply.

"Hey you should tell us your na-Enough of the noise." said Tsunade interrupting Naruto.

"Hey it's rude to interrupt others while they are talking, you old hag!" Naruto shouted.

"What…DID YOU SAY!" asked Tsunade angrily.

* * *

The door opened and two people were soaked head to toe walking towards the group. The little boy had a bowl shaped hair cut and was wearing a green jump suit and his sister had long black hair with white streaks. 

"Whoa… look at him, fuzzy eyebrows." said Naruto disgusted.

The boy went into tears which made his sister angry. She quickly grabbed a kunai and threw it at Naruto, but missed because Keji blocked her attack.  
Usagi was shocked but Naruto looked at Keji with his blue eyes with excitement.

"Whoa, watch where you aim that thing." smirked Keji.

"Wow, that was so cool, Keji." Naruto shouted.

"At least white eyes is good at something." Usagi said.

"You just don't know how to say thank you, do you?" Keji asked sarcastically.

"No, I thought you said I needed to know how to be polite." Usagi replied sarcastically.

"And since when did you listen to me." Keji smirked.

"Oh just shut it." Usagi spat angrily.

"Name's Mii, this here is my brother Lee." the girl said.  
"Hey that rhymed." said Naruto. Everyone sweat dropped.  
"Hi, but if you wouldn't mind me asking why did you just do that?" asked Hitomi.

"Are you that dense, she did it because Naruto made her brother cry." replied Tamahomi.

"Well I'm sorry smart guy, I was just trying to be polite." said Hitomi angrily.

"Well I'm sorry for you being that dense." smirked Tamahomi.

"Uhhgg, I'm gonna hurt you." said Hitomi threateningly.

"Sorry to interrupt, but wasn't I talking?" asked Tsunade angrily.

"Shut up!" shouted Sasuke angrily.

Everyone was silent staring at the boy.

"Nice Sasuke, you finally made them shut up, but now they're staring at you." smirked Itachi.

"Oh shut up." said Sasuke annoyed.

"Oh finally he talks." said Usagi. Usagi turned toward Keji and said "Don't you even dare."

Keji smirked swallowing the sarcastic words he was about to spit out.

"Well, what's your name anyways?" asked Hitomi.

"Uchiha Itachi." replied Itachi coldly.

"Huh..., Uchiha, Tamura, Uzumaki, Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanaka, and Rock." smirked Haikari walking towards them with Sakura.

"Finally Haruno, late much?" smirked Itachi.

"Be patient Uchiha." said Haikari.

Six Jounin poofed into the mansion.

"Finally you guys come, you guys are so evil leaving all these twerps with me." said a very angry, and disturbed Tsunade.

"Since when were you guys like Kakashi? "asked Tsunade.

"Always pick on the guy with mask." said Kakashi.

"Of course, who else would we pick on?" asked Anko sarcastically.

"Enough!" shouted Shizune.

"So much shouting, that's so troublesome." said the Nara brothers.

* * *

"Hi." said Naruto to a pinked hair girl staring at the floor. 

No reply, she just stood there.

"Geez, another rude kid." said Usagi.

"Shut up." said Haikari fiercely.

They all stared at her shocked.

"Wow, she made you angry, and what could I do…nothing." whispered Sakura.

Haikari didn't say anything after that reply, but she was back with emotionless eyes. Sakura got angry, and frustrated. She broke into tears walked up to her sister and slapped her. The room was silent, you could only hear the rain. They all stared at Sakura.

"I hate you." shouted Sakura angrily.

"You know how I feel, it's hard on me ever since they died,...At night I hear their voices whispering in my ear…the scene keeps repeating in my head over and over again.., it's way too much for me..."cried Sakura.

"Shut up" said Haikari angrily.

"No, I watch their bodies get stabbed and blood dripping from them...they screamed our name… they told us to run away...but you weren't there...you didn't get to see them before they left...you were fighting outside...but when you got back it was to late...they left without saying good-bye...why Haikari…why are you hiding it all inside." shouted Sakura.

Haikari fell down on her knees tears dripping down her cheeks.  
"Why did you do this to me...I don't want to remember it…when I sleep…I could hear their voices...,screaming in pain...saying run away…I could feel the blood and the screams of the people around me, I killed to protect you...When I came back I could feel the blood rush to my feet…our parents' blood ...there was so much blood dripping from them...I saw their bodies...their dead bodies.. I couldn't be there when they left…I was too busy killing…blood after blood...I was covered in blood...I'm sorry for causing so much pain for you Sakura...I'm sorry for everything."

Sakura ran up to her sister and hugged her and smiled while tears rushed down her cheeks.  
"It's okay, but promise me you won't do it again, if you have any feelings tell me, please don't hold it all inside...please...forgive me for my weakness, but without you it's hard for me to survive, cause your my only family.

Haikari looked down at her sister and nodded her head and smiled.

"Hmm, so much pressure is put on both of them, and their still young." whispered Anko.

"No, the pressure is being put on all of them, each might have a dark past, but we can try to help." said Kakashi.

Anko nodded. "Okay enough, now introduce yourselves, and we will get you to your room.

"God, ruin the moment will you." smirked Kakashi.

"I know, I know, shut up." said Kakashi staring at the angry female.

"Okay, let's start with you leaning on the wall." said Tsunade.

"Hn." Itachi smirked.

"I said introduce yourself now!" said a psst Hokage.

"Hn." replied Itachi.

"Okay, look I will read your name from the list if your here good, if you're not, well too bad." said Anko impatiently.

Anko starting reading from the list that Tsunade had given her. "Haruno Haikari, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Keji, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Tamahomi, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Haru, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Mii, Rock Lee, Tamura Hitomi, Tamura Tenten, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Usagi, Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Inari, and Yamanaka Ino.

"Okay, were finish with our part see ya later." said Kurenai.

"Wait, where are you Jounins think your going?" asked Tsunade.

"Well it's dinner time, so see ya" said Asuma.

"Have fun with the kids Hokage." smirked Kakashi.

"Wait, don't leave me." said Tsunade desperately.

Too late. The six Jounins poofed to dinner.

* * *

**Review plz! **

**I did say I will make this a long story, but I might change my mind, I don't know...**

**plz review!**


	4. Uzumaki!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Okay, In this chapter, my co-writer typed a scene, so I really want to give a big thanx to bl00dybl00ss0ms, thanx so much for a bloody scene…I guess…You are truly innocent in the outside and bloody in the inside… -**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

"I'm gonna get them for this." said Tsunade thinking about her revenge. She staring blankly at the ceiling and mumbled something. 

The kids stared at her like she was insane.

"Ahem, I'm still here." said Shizune interrupting Tsunade's thoughts.

"Oh, hi there Shizune." said Tsunade rubbing her head nervously.

"Okay..." replied Shizune.

"We will have room arrangements, so for now everyone will share a large room with eight beds." said Shizune.

"But, wait there's like 18 of us here." said Hitomi looking around the room.

"Well then, I guess Rock Mii and Rock Lee will be in another room." replied Shizune looking at her list.

"That's great but, there are still 16 of us with only eight beds." said Usagi.

"Share it with your siblings, when you get older, we will switch you to other rooms with more beds, so don't worry." said Tsunade.

"Fine, whatever you say, as long as I get food." said Naruto rubbing his stomach.

"Oh yea, you guys must be hungry, you could either go to your room, or follow me to find some food." said Tsunade walking towards a dining room.

"If you want to go to your room, please follow me." Shizune said walking the other way, leading to their room.

Sasuke, Itachi, Haikari, Sakura, Haru, Shikamaru, Inari, and Ino followed Shizune to their room. The rest followed Tsunade to eat dinner.

Shizune led them down the halls, to a large room with eight beds. The kids went in, and Shizune told them that their names were on the bed. Sakura and Haikari's bed was in the corner, Itachi and Sasuke's bed were right next to theirs, Shikamaru and Haru's bed was next to the Uchihas' bed, and Inari, and Ino's bed was right next to the Nara brothers, and beside the window.

Sakura got on her bed and started jumping on it, laughing. Haikari smiled when she saw her little sister enjoying herself. Haikari had an idea,she hadan evil grin on her face. She went backwards three-steps and ran forward with full speed and tackled Sakura, making Sakura scream. It made Haikari giggled.

"Humph, you're so mean, I'm not gonna talk to you anymore." said a grumpy Sakura.

"Oh really? asked Haikari with a sly smile. She started tickling her little sister.

"Okay, okay, I give up." Sakura said while laughing.

"Thought so." said Haikari with a grin.

Haikari laid back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, so many things running through her head. She sighed.

Ino rushed towards Sakura and asked "Hi, I'm Ino, you're a Haruno, right?"

"Yea." replied Sakura.

"Then what's your name?" asked Ino.

"Umm...Sakura." replied Sakura uneasily.

"Hey, go easy on her, she's shy." said Haikari staring at her sister, then looking at the ceiling.

"Oh, you don't need to be shy, were friends right, good I thought so." said Ino without asking for Sakura's opinion.

Sakura ignored Ino, so she kept on jumping on the bed. Sakura looked at her sister who had her eyes close. Sakura jumped on top of Haikari.

"Oh, you little brat." said Haikari grabbing her little sister in a grip.

"Of course, it runs in the family, right Kari?" asked Sakura innocently.

"I can't believe she ignored me like that." thought Ino.

Ino got angry, and she rushed towards Sakura and screamed "I hate you, you big forehead girl.

Sakura started crying. Haikari got psst, and she pinned Ino to the ground.

"You have the biggest mouth ever." said Haikari angrily.

This got the boy's attention. Inari quickly ran towards them and said "Ino apologize to Sakura right now."

Haikari got up and coldly said "It's okay, Sakura doesn't need an apology from the likes of her."

"Wait, I'm sorry for my sister's attitude." said Inari sincerely.

"It's not your fault, don't feel bad." Haikari gave here a sincere smile.

She walk towards Sakura and kneeled down, so they were face to face. "Hey Sakura, you'll grow out of it right?" asked Haikari poking her sisters forehead.

"Of course." Sakura said cheerfully while wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Come on Haruno, were hungry." said Itachi with his hands in his back pockets.

"Come on Sakura, I'll race you." said Haikari wiping the tears from her sister's face.

"No, Kari, that's no fun racing you." replied Sakura.

"How about letting us little kids race, even Ino." Sakura whispered in her sister's ear.

"Kay, we'll have a race between Sakura, Ino, and you two little boys." said Haikari.

"Let's see who's the fastest, and the winner receives a kiss on the cheek." Haikari said happily.

"Kay." they all replied accept Shikamaru who thought it was too troublesome to run and Sasuke just stood there.

"Thanks." Inari said.

"For what?" Haikari asked.

"Well, for letting my sister play along, with the rest of them."

"It's my sister's idea, you shouldn't thank me."

"It doesn't matter, thanks anyway."

"Your too nice, you're gonna get picked on."

"It doesn't matter, as long as I have a good friend." Inari said with a sly smile.

"Very clever, yea your right, as long as you have a friend, well maybe you should start looking for one." Haikari smirked.

Inari gasped "That was mean."

"Get use to it friend, that's how I am." Haikari smiled.

"On your mark, get set, go!" shouted Haikari.

The two girls ran as fast as they could and the two boys just stood there.

"Hey Uchiha, is that why you didn't run, were you afraid the girls were gonna beat you?" Haikari asked aggravating Sasuke.

It got Sasuke angry, so he started to catch up to the girls. Haikari stared at Shikamaru and he stared at her and said "Don't even bother." Haikari just sweat dropped.

"Nice way to bribe my brother Haruno." Itachi smirked.

"Of course, an Uchiha would never lose to girl would they now?." Haikari smartly replied

The five walked to the lunch room and saw the racers already there. Haikari walked towards them and asked "So who won?".

Sakura pointed at Sasuke. Haikari walk towards Sasuke, bending down, reach for his chin and said "Good job Uchiha, now here's your prize. Haikari gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheeks and it made Sasuke blush. Itachi stared at Sasuke and grinned. Sasuke turned towards Itachi and smacked him on the head, but his brother kept on grinning making Sasuke angry.

"Ooh, would you look at that, Sasuke Uchiha actually blush." Itachi smirked, which his brother hates so much.

"Shut up." Sasuke said angrily. Haikari got annoyed and walked away.

"Hey, Kari, there's a vacant table there." said Sakura pointing at the table. The table had a silk cover on it, with dishes and utensils.

"Okay, we'll sit here, but what do you want to eat?" asked Haikari smiling.

"Apparently whatever they past out." Itachi said sitting down in front of Haikari.

"Are you serious, we can't choose the food." asked Inari.

"Well, at least we don't have to get up." said Haru.

"Just sit down, and wait patiently for the food to arrive." Shizune said while walking away.

The caterers started to pass out the food. From across the table they heard a voice "Where's the ramen?" asked Naruto.

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't have ramen." said caterer.

"But I want ramen." Naruto pouted.

"Come on Naruto, please don't whine, why don't you eat something else?" asked Usagi.

"What a brat?" whispered a caterer to the other.

"No wonder he's here, I bet his relatives wouldn't accept him." they kept on whispering.

"You three, you're fired." said Tamahomi.

"And you, would you please get him some ramen, so he doesn't cause any scene, or your catering business will bad." Tamahomi ordered. The caterer nodded and went back to her kitchen.

"Hey thanks." said Usagi.

"No problem." Tamahomi smirked.

"Rich much?" asked Hitomi sarcastically.

"Of course, aren't we all rich, princess." smirked Tamahomi.

"Look, just because your rich, you have no right to fire them,… they don't even work for you." Hitomi said while putting her chin on her hand.

"I know, but they didn't know, so it's their loss." Tamahomi smirked.

Hitomi just glared at him, and he just smirked back. The caterer brought out the ramen and Naruto shouted "Hey thanks!".

"You don't have to shout, their not deaf." Neji said while covering his ears.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Neji while Neji just rolled his eyes.

* * *

The caterers served each table with different delicious dishes. 

Sakura smiled at the caterer and she smiled back. She went back to the other caterers and whispered "When do we attack?".

"Not yet, the timing, it's not right." He whispered back.

* * *

"Umm, Kari, who are those kids who we met earlier?" Sakura asked. 

"They're other rich kids like us who's parents died, and apparently they decided to come here." Itachi said while eating his noodles.

"Yep, those boys who were acting lazy are the Nara brothers." Haikari said pointing at the two brothers who were eating fried shrimps.

"My name is Haru, and this is Shikamaru." Haru said.

Yamanaka sisters are them." Haikari said.

"Inari, and Ino right?" asked Sakura.

Inari nodded and smiled.

"What's your name?" Shikamaru asked pointing at Sakura.

"My name is Sakura, and this is my sister Haikari." Sakura smiled sweetly.

"There's also the Hyuugas, Uzumakis, Tamuras, and the Rocks." Haikari said.

"The boy with fuzzy eyebrows gives me the creeps, and the blonde hair boy is loud." Sakura said with a shudder.

"True that." Ino said.

"Silent much Uchiha?" Haikari smirked.

Itachi glared at her and smirked "Of course, I wouldn't want to disturb that beautiful sound coming from your luscious lips."

Haikari glared at him.

"Do we have to go to school?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not in the mood to socialize with other people." replied Haikari.

"Hn." Itachi replied in agreement.

The caterers started passing out the dessert dishes. "I hope they enjoy their last dish." the caterer said.

"Okay, now it's time for bed, everyone to their rooms." said Shizune.

"Wait you haven't showed us where the bathrooms are." said Inari.

"Oh yea, there are two doors across the hall from your room, the red color door is for the girls and the blue door are for the boys, and in each bathroom there are four bathtubs with four showers and with a sink." Shizune explained.

"Okay, now off you go, I'm really sleepy." Tsunade said walking towards the door.

"Hold it, you still have some paperwork to finish." Shizune said while stopping Tsunade.

Tsunade started running away from Shizune. All the kids sweat dropped.

Sasuke yawned and laid his head down on the table. Sakura rubbed her eyes and yawned. Haikari said "Come on Sakura, let's go to bed." Sakura fell asleep on the table. Haikari smiled and picked up her sister.

Itachi stared at his brother and shook him "Hey Sasuke, wake up." Sasuke didn't answer. Itachi picked Sasuke up onto his back and carried him. The kids went back to their room. Some of the older siblings put their younger siblings to sleep while others went to the bathroom. Haikari laid Sakura down on the bed and covered her up in a blanket.

Itachi dropped Sasuke on the bed and it made Sasuke angry, but when he opened his eyes he saw Itachi sleeping, so he thought it was just his imagination. Itachi was grinning while faking his sleep until Sasuke went back to sleep.

Haikari giggled and whispered "That's so mean Uchiha."

"Well it was funny though." he said grinning.

Haikari nodded and she laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Itachi stared at her and asked "What's so interesting that you're staring at the ceiling?"

"Oh nothing." replied Haikari.

"Are you sure you're not thinking of your parents' death?" asked Itachi.

"Well, it's the same for both of us." She simply replied.

They both didn't say anything else and just laid their staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Every kid is in bed, sleeping soundly. "Let's do this, everyone in their position?" asked the leader. 

They nodded, as they split up into two groups. The leader Mizuki had an evil grin and whispered "Let's begin."

* * *

Anko shuttered. "Something isn't right." she thought. She stared at her roommate sleeping. 

"Kurenai, wake up." Anko whispered to her sleeping roommate.

Kurenai rubbed her eyes "What do you want?"

"Something's wrong, we have to go." Anko said with a worried expression. Kurenai nodded and got dressed. They both walked towards the mansion, when to figures caught their eyes.

"You could feel it, huh?" asked Kakashi. Anko nodded.

"What happen to Gai and Ami?" asked Kurenai.

"They went to tell the Hokage." Kakashi replied reading his book.

"Let's go." Asuma said. They all nodded and poofed into the mansion.

Sakura jolted up from the bed with sweats falling down her head, she was breathing heavily. Haikari stared at her and asked "What's wrong?".

"I don't know, but something bad is about to happen." Sakura replied breathing heavily.

"How do you know for sure?" Itachi asked with his eyes open staring Sakura.

"I don't know, but I have this bad feeling." Sakura replied staring at Itachi.

Sasuke woke up, "Someone's here." Sasuke whispered.

The two older siblings looked at the door. "What do we do?" asked Sakura scared.

"Go towards Sasuke, now." Haikari ordered. Sakura nodded. She climbed up the bed and sat with Sasuke.

"Sasuke, protect her." said Itachi staring at his brother with Sharingan eyes. Sasuke stared at his brother's red eyes and nodded. Itachi stared at Haikari, they both nodded.

They both kneeled on the floor and split up to wake up the others. Haikari crawled towards Tamahomi. "Hey, wake up."

He glared at her. "What is it?" He activated hisByakuugan and saw something, he nodded. He told Hinata to hide under Sasuke's bed. Haikari crawled towards Keji, she saw him activate his Byakuugan, so she crawled towards Usagi. "Wake up." Usagi opened her eyes and stared at Haikari.

"What do you want?" Usagi asked.

"Get your brother to safety." Haikari replied. Usagi woke her brother up and told him to go somewhere and hide. Naruto crawled towards Sasuke's bed and hid under it. Haikari turned and saw Itachi's Sharingan eyes. She looked towards Inari and she nodded. She went towards Itachi "Got Haru up?"

Itachi sighed "He was already up, but he pretended he was asleep." Haikari giggled.

Tenten was hiding with Ino, Shikamaru, and Neji. Near the window.

They heard a sound, the door creaked open four people appeared. They heard someone whispered "Let's get them." the other said "I really like the pinked hair girl, she was pretty nice." "Fine I'll kill her." he replied back. Sakura cringed to the sound of that word.

Sasuke told her to calm down.

"Ready." Itachi whispered. Haikari nodded.

The two signaled the others to get ready. Itachi crept up to one of the guy, he took out his kunai and stabbed it into his flesh. He whimpered in pain, as he turned around and flipped Itachi over, THUD.

Haikari pulled out her kunai stabbed a female "You like my sister, huh, well a lot of people thinks she's sweet, but I bet you that you will hate me." she smirked. The female cried in pain. The two other people ran to help them, but was stopped by Tamahomi, and Hitomi.

Four more people appeared and the other four kids took care of them. They kept on fighting, the little six-year olds heard the sound of kunais hitting other kunais. Eight more people appeared. Itachi and Haikari was back to back "There's too much people." Haikari said as she kicked the female, which made her hit the bed. "Do the best you can." Itachi whispered back.

"Hello my little ones." The man grinned at Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura screamed, Haikari got off guard and the female tripped her. Sasuke stood up and activated his Sharingan . "Well, aren't you cute, trying to save her." smirked the man. The man took his left hand towards Sasuke's neck and choked him.He took his right hand and grabbed Sakura's neck, they were both struggling trying to grasp for air. Naruto and Hinata both grabbed something and hit him on the foot. "Ouch, why you little brat." he said as he dropped both of them. He reached under the bed to get Naruto, and Hinata. They both screamed. The man suddenly passed out.

"Sorry, if we're late." Anko said with a grin. At she stood on top of him.

The fourstared at her in relief.

* * *

Kakashi stood between Itachi and Haikari and said "Hi, how's it going." 

They both stared at him like he was crazy. This got the enemy's chance to hit, but Kakashi threw kunais at their throats which killed them. "Never get distracted when you are fighting, tsk, tsk, tsk, and here I thought you two were doing well too." They both glared at him. Kurenai and Asuma fought the rest.

Tsunade entered "Is everyone safe."

Shizune turned on the lights and heard moans "Ouch, the light burns." She sweat dropped.

"We missed the action." Gai said depressed.

"Next time the I will get them." Ami sighed.

"There is no I in team." Gai replied.

"There's also no you in team." Kakashi replied.

"I admit defeat this time Kakashi, but next time the spring time of youth shall prevail." Gai said happily.

"Whatever, just get out, so we could go to bed." Shikamaru sighed.

They all left the room leaving the kids. The older siblings ran towards their younger siblings and hugged them. "Haikari, I'm- Don't worry Sakura it's over."

"For now." replied Itachi.

* * *

"Tsunade, this is serious, what do we do?" asked Shizune. 

"We find the leader of that group, and at the same, we have to protect the little kids." Tsunade replied.

"You all may leave may leave now, I have assigned you all students, and classes already, so be prepared." Tsunade ordered.

They all left, but Shizune "Tsunade-sama, is this serious?"

"I don't know, Shizune, sadly I don't know." Tsunade replied with a sigh.

* * *

It was a quiet, calm night after the disturbance. The moonlight shone through the window onto the peaceful face of a sleeping Naruto. He was dreaming the pleasant dreams of a 6 year old boy. Little did he know that his serene sleep would be horribly interrupted ………….. 

A muted sound of breaking glass woke 9 year old Usagi. She sleepily rubbed her eyes and opened the door. Naruto was standing in the hallway looking toward their parents' bedroom.

"Nee-chan, should we go see what's wrong?" whispered Naruto.

Usagi nodded and held out her hand. Together, they slowly crept toward their parent's bedroom. Usagi nudged open the door. What first hit them was the stench. The scent of blood .What they saw was worst than the smell. Their okaa-san was hanging upside down from the ceiling, unable to scream, as kunai were being repeatedly thrown into her, blood spurting with each throw splattering the once pristine white walls.

Their otou-san was on the ground trying to get his wife but with each struggle unseen knives were slicing cuts into his body. Usagi stared and screamed while Naruto threw up behind her. Usagi's scream attracted the attention of the two nin sitting in the corner.

"So, what do we have here? ", said one of the nin smirking.

"Ah, it's the brats we were looking for.", said the other.

Their father, hearing the scream yelled, "Usagi, Naruto run! Run and don't look back!"

Usagi was frozen, transfixed by the blood dripping down the walls, staining the carpet and imprinting the image into her memory. Naruto was quietly crying. The two nin got up; releasing the silencing jutsu they had put on their mother. She moaned from the pain, but still had enough strength in her body to scream for her children to run and don't come back, to save themselves and get to safety. Usagi and Naruto weren't looking at their mother when she abruptly stopped. Naruto looked up and his breath caught in his throat. Usagi, sensing something wrong, looked up too, and her mouth opened in a silent scream. A katana was thrust through the dead mother's chest.

"Annoying bitch. Too loud." grunted the nin who had killed her.

"Kaa-san……" whimpered Naruto.

Usagi had noticed that their father had stopped moving.

"Tou-san!" she screamed.

The other nin looked and smiled creepily, "Ah, the chakra wires we tied on him must have had poison on them. Didn't think it would work this fast."

The other nin went over to the dead woman hanging from the ceiling and proceeded to cut off her head. The other nin also went over to their father and did the same, catching the blood in an inkwell. After it was halfway full he handed it to the one standing near the dead woman, who filled it up with the blood pouring in stream down his hand from the head he was holding. The other nin suddenly threw a kunai at Naruto's stomach and another at Usagi's chest. One nin wrapped a scroll around Usagi while the other wrapped another around Naruto .The kanji on the scrolls began swirling, giving off a white-hot heat.

"Let's get out of here, before the demons come out." said one of the nins.

They quickly escaped through the broken window. The kanji was burying itself into the wounds giving major charka burn to the containers. They screamed. They screamed and yet no one came. After the sealing, Usagi staggered and fell, the scroll falling into blood-red ash. Naruto followed, falling in front of the space where his mother's headless corpse still hung, dripping blood. In his delirium he thought it was rain.

"Nee-san, look it's raining blood……" (**thanx bl00dybl00ss0ms, for this scene**)

* * *

Naruto woke up and was breathing heavily. He turned his head and he saw Keji staring at him. He was about to scream, but Keji covered his mouth and took Naruto near him. 

"Hey little guy, what's wrong?" asked Keji.

"Nightmare." Naruto replied breathing heavily.

"Oh, is that all, well do you wanna tell me about it?" asked Keji.

Naruto shook his head no. Keji nodded, since he understood that Naruto doesn't want to tell him. Keji put Naruto on his lap. "Just relax Naruto." Naruto nodded. Naruto slept peacefully.

Usagi opened her eyes and saw the sun rising through the window. She turned towards Naruto, but he wasn't there. She sat up and saw Naruto sitting on Keji's lap. "Naruto, Stay away from him, you don't wanna be gay like him." shouted Usagi.

It woke up everyone in the room, even the Nara brothers.

"What the hell, why are you shouting early in the morning!" asked a psst Keji.

"Me, What the hell are you doing with my brother, just because your gay, it does not mean you could turn my brother gay!" Shouted Usagi.

Everyone groaned at the shouting because it was giving them a headache. The two kept on arguing with each other until..."Shut up!" shouted Sasuke.

"Nice." smirked Itachi. It got Sasuke psst and he tackled Itachi. Itachi got Sasuke into a headlock and said "You get angry easily."

"Get a life Itachi." said Sasuke struggling. Itachi just smirked.

* * *

The Harunos woke up earlier then any of the other kids. 

"Haikari, where's the toothbrush?" asked Sakura holding the toothpaste.

"It's in the drawer." replied Haikari looking at two uniforms hanging on the door. One little one and one big one little one. There was a letter hanging next to the uniforms. Haikari opened it and it said : YOUR UNIFORM FOR SCHOOL.

Haikari sighed not wanting to go anywhere. Haikari went to the bathtub and turned on the water. Haikari got undressed and went into the hot bathtub and sighed again. "Hurry Sakura, or else the water is gonna cool."

"Okay." replied Sakura. She got undressed and went into the tub with her sister. Sakura looked at the uniforms hanging on the door. "School?" asked Sakura.

"Yep." Haikari replied laying back in the water.

"Are we going to separate schools?" asked Sakura.

Haikari nodded no and said "If anyone messes with you tell me okay?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "If anyone messes with you tell me okay Kari?"

Haikari grinned and nodded her head. Haikari went towards Sakura and poked her forehead, "You'll grow into it."

Sakura giggled and said "Yep." They both laughed.

"Let's get out." said Haikari. Sakura nodded.

They both got dressed up in their new uniform. They walked towards their room when they heard shouting. "I guess their awake.' Sakura giggled.

Haikari nodded and sighed. They both went into their room everyone stopped at what they were doing. Itachi stared at Haikari and Sakura and said "You woke up early."

"We had had things to do and we were busy, well I guess you were busy too." Haikari replied looking at Itachi choking Sasuke. Sakura giggled. Sasuke stuck his tongue out at Sakura. Sakura stuck her tongue back at Sasuke.

"Okay good, everyone's awake, so get dress." said Shizune walking in the door.

"You guys start school today, congrats." said Shizune grinning.

Everyone started saying "yeah yeah whatever."

"Now that's the spirit." replied Shizune sarcastically.

"Wait Tamahomi, I'm a girl and I can't go in there." said Hinata.

Tamahomi yawned and said "How about you asked someone if you can go with them?" Hinata nodded.

Hinata ran up to Hitomi and asked "Umm.. my brother is a boy and I'm a girl, so I'm not suppose to go with him so can I go with you?"

Hitomi smiled and said "Sure, you sure are pretty nicer than your brother."

Tamahomi stuck out his tongue, so Tenten stuck out her tongue back at him. Hitomi cocked an eyebrow and said "You are so childish."

Tamahomi just made a face and mocked her.

Naruto ran towards Keji and tried to hide from Usagi. Keji just stood there and stared at him. Neji said "Are you seriously gay like my brother?"

They both gave Neji glares, but Neji just returned it. Usagi marched up Keji and said "Look at what you did, my brother's gay now."

"No Usagi, I'm not gay." said Naruto glaring at her.

"It's just that I'm not going into the girls room." Naruto stubbornly replied.

"Okay then, you could go with him." Said Usagi walking away until Keji spoke "Who said I was going to take care of your brother."

Usagi glared at him and said "What do you want me to do, he wants to go with you."

"So, unless you beg, I don't think it's going to happen." Keji smirked. It got Usagi psst. She stared at her little brother who had sad little eyes. Usagi sighed and said "Fine, Would you please take care of my brother?"

Keji rolled his eyes and smirked "Is that the best you can do?"

"Hey, he could come with me." Tamahomi smiled sincerely.

"Sure, thanks." Usagi smiled sweetly.

Naruto followed Tamahomi while everyone split up. Hinata ran towards Usagi

"Umm...I…uh…over..uh…th-th-ere do-es- no-t ha-ve- uh uni--form."

Usagi smiled "Well do you want to join me, then." Hinata nodded shyly.

* * *

**Authors: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review!**

**Next chapter: School (not really the title)**

**Review plz review plz review plz review plz review (hint:the more u readers review the faster I update the chapters.) REVIEW!**


	5. Amber Academy

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/n: Okay, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**My reviewers for last chapter, I would like to thanx:**

PInk PeTals

Ed

bl00dybl00ss0ms - I would always thank you since you help me with the story...even if you don't review anymore...(you should)

**So little reviewers, so the longer the chapters will be updated...**

* * *

"How slow can they get?" Shizune sighed as she looked at the kids sitting on the floor. 

"We're here." Haru said dragging his brother by the uniform.

"Why do we have to wear a stupid uniform, uniforms are troublesome." Shikamaru pouted as he crossed his arms letting his brother drag him.

"Yea, why do we have to wear a uniform?" the kids asked. Shizune ignored it.

"Okay, all of you will be going to Amber academy." Shizune said as she looked at the kids' boring reactions.

"Okay, now you have exactly 10 minutes until you guys are late, so start running to school." Shizune grinned.

"Yea, yea, whatever!" they said. Shizune poofed away sighing. "Lazy brats." All they could see left was a puff of cloud. They all walk to school, not caring if they were late or not.

"Haikari, I can't wait to go to school." Sakura replied excitedly. She hummed a happy tone and skipped ahead of the group.

"I don't understand why you're so happy, but at least it makes one of us happy." Haikari sighed. Sakura grinned sweetly.

"These uniforms are stupid." Naruto said.

"But, Naruto, you look cute in a uniform." Usagi said.

"Shut up, I don't want to be cute." Naruto said angrily.

"Too bad you are cute." Usagi said annoyed of Naruto's complains.

"Whatever." Naruto said.

"ahh." Sasuke said rubbing his head from the headache.

"That's what you get." Itachi replied with a smirk.

"Shut up." Sasuke said annoyed of his brother's smirks.

They all arrived at Amber academy. It was big building, there is a design of a fire on the sign that says :Amber Academy. They entered the school, apparently everyone was in their class, since they didn't see anyone. They went to the main office to find out where their classes were. "I wonder if the principal is nice." Inari said.

"Ahem, please go to your class, and just don't stay in my office." A lady with short blue hair said as she was sitting at her desk.

"Umm, may I asked who could you possibly be?" Hitomi asked.

"I'm Ms. Hail, the Vice principal." she smiled proudly.

"Oh, I thought she was the principal, but she's just the Vice principal." Tamahomi smirked.

"Why you little brat." She said angrily.

"Ahem, Ms. Hail, I would advise you to back off or else I would---or else what, Mr. Hyuuga." asked the principal interrupting Tamahomi.

"Hey it's the old hag." Naruto replied.

Tsunade got angry "What did you said?"

"You're the principal?" Sakura asked. She nodded.

"Can we just get to class, I'm tired of standing here." Shikamaru whined.

"You're not even standing, you're sitting on the floor." Ino replied.

"Who asked you, big mouth." Shikamaru retorted.

"What did you say?" Ino asked angrily.

"He said who- I know what he Naruto, so shut up." Ino said glaring at Naruto and back at Shikamaru.

"I was just trying to help, big mouth." Naruto said glaring at Ino who was angry.

"Just shut up, you're making it worst, you moron." Sasuke said rubbing his "Oh great more headaches."

"Why don't you shut up?" Naruto said pointing at Sasuke.

"All of you shut up." Neji said annoyed.

"Look who's talking, white eyes." Sasuke smirked.

"Back off Uchiha." Neji said.

"Make me." Sasuke smirked.

"Hey were not done yet." Naruto said staring at Sasuke and Neji having a glaring contest.

"No, were not done yet, you stupid jerk." Ino shouted at Naruto.

"Why don't you losers just shut up" Tenten said.

"Why don't you?" Neji smirked.

"Oh my god, my head hurts." Sakura said rubbing her head.

"Shut up all of you." Tsunade said.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Naruto said looking around the room, for the person who just talked.

"It was me." Tsunade said with angry eyes. Naruto nodded.

"Baka." Sasuke sighed. Naruto glared at him.

"Alright, let me just tell you your schedules."

"Okay, for the older siblings, your room number will be 306, and the younger siblings, it's 206. Tsunade replied going into her office closing the door. "At least Shizune won't be here." she thought happily.

* * *

"Here's room 306." Inari said. 

"Umm, Inari take a deep breath and open the door." Haikari said as she saw Inari getting nervous. The door was opened before Inari got to open the door. "Hi, you guys must be the new students." said a friendly woman. "My name is Miss Xiang, nice to meet you all." She let the students in and made them stood in front of the board to introduce themselves. All the girls had a dreamy look in their eyes when they saw the four boys smirking.

Haikari and Inari giggled, they suddenly felt the girls' eyes glaring at them. It made Inari stopped, but Haikari enjoyed it, she smiled sweetly "My name is Haruno Haikari, and if anyone here has a problem with me, you could see me after school, but I won't guarantee you, that you would ever see daylight again,- some of the girls smirked and they thought "Yea right, what can she possibly do."--She glared at them which made them shudder, again she smiled sweetly, which made some of the boys whistled and clapped.

"Yamanaka, Inari, and I hope to make friends with most of you." Inari said shyly.

"Tamura, Hitomi, please to meet you all." Hitomi grinned.

"Uzumaki, Usagi, Hi." Usagi said waving and grinning.

"Uchiha, Itachi." he smirked, a lot of girls drooled.

"Hyuuga, Keji, pleasure to meet you." He smirked with a wink, which made three girls faint.

"Hyuuga, Tamahomi, and I would love to court any of you lovely ladies." He smirked, as he heard some girls shrieking.

"Nara, Haru." He sighed, it made some girls giggles.

"Okay, take a seat at the back row please." Miss Xiang pointed at the back room.

Itachi sat next to Haru, who sat next to the window. Haikari was about to sit with Inari, Usagi, and Hitomi, but she wanted some fun, she sat next Itachi. He glared at her, she smiled sweetly back at him. Tamahomi sat next Haikari, and Keji sat next to him. Behind them Inari sat next Hitomi, who sat near the window. Usagi sat next to Inari and two other girls.

"Okay class, now let's begin the basics, math, you have to calculate when to hit the target, how far is the target, and how much force to put on your weapon because you don't want to waste your effort on a target that is closer to you than a farther target." Miss Xiang said writing some equations on the board.

* * *

They entered room 206, a man introduce them to his students. "Students, this is Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji.- the girls secretly waved at them and winked- Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, and Tamura Tenten." He said. 

"I'm Mr. Yuan, if you have any questions, please ask me, now please take a seat."

They sat anywhere, they desired, around a round table. The girls sat at a table next to the boys' table. At the boys table a lot of girls gather around them and started asking them questions.

"Okay, now kids back to your seats, today we will learn about weapons." Mr. Yuan said as he passed out papers to the kids.

"If you're the teacher, shouldn't you know about weapons already?" asked Naruto.

"Of course, that's why I'm teaching you about it." Mr. Yuan replied.

"Well, you did say WE." said Naruto.

"You are such a dope." Sasuke said annoyed.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked angrily raising his fist.

"Are you deaf, I said DOPE." Sasuke smirked.

"Enough, Naruto what I meant to say is that I will be teaching you about weapons, I'm sorry if you misunderstood." Mr. Yuan said.

"I'm also sorry that a dope like him doesn't understand." Sasuke smirked looking at Naruto.

"Why you!." Naruto said angrily.

"Enough, you two are lucky that I won't punish you, on your first day of school." Mr. Yuan said rubbing his head. "I think I have a headache." he thought.

* * *

Room 306.… 

"Okay class, lunch time." Miss Xiang said as she went to the lounge.

"I'll be back in 45 minutes." she said.

"We never got lunches." Usagi said.

"No duh." Keji replied She glared at him while he smirked at her.

"Hi there kids, got your lunches." Shizune said as she walk towards them.

"How did you get in here?" asked Hitomi.

"Umm…by the door, no duh." Tamahomi smirked.

"Shut up stupid, that's not what I meant, I meant You couldn't get into school without----Oh I forgot, I'm your new secretary now." Shizune answered interrupting Hitomi.

"Oh, so what do we have for lunch?" Haru asked.

"Your choice, pick one, I have to hurry up or your siblings might get hungry." Shizune said as she laid the lunches on the desk and walked out the door.

They each grabbed a box and opened it, they looked at each other's lunches. "It's the same thing." Inari said. They all sweat dropped.

Haikari turned her chair around to eat lunch with Inari. "Uhgg, I can't believe we have homework." Inari whined.

"What you expect on the third week of school, plus we have to get ready for an exam." Haikari said while eating.

"You seem so calm about this Haikari." Inari said looking at Haikari.

"It looks pretty easy to me, all you have to do is calculate the speed of the target, distance, how fast you throw, and the weight of the weapon, so then you get your answer." Haikari replied drinking her water.

Inari had her mouth open wide "How in the world, did you know that?"

Haikari pushed Inari's chin upwards making her mouth closed. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Inari nodded "Can you tutor me, please we could have a study party for just the two of us.

Haikari smiled "Sure."

Haikari turned back to her seat when she saw a group of girls gathering around the boys. She grinned as she saw the girls glared at her. The four boys stared at Haikari's reaction towards the other girls, they thought she was cute. The boys came around the table asking questions about Haikari, she smiled innocently at them. The four boys glared at the other boys which made them back away slowly. Haikari thought the game was kinds fun. The girls got jealous of Haikari because four hottest boys in class protecting her. Inari was giggling, she was amused of Haikari's personality, "I'm glad to have a friend like her." she thought.

"You think this is amusing, don't you?" Itachi smirked.

"Of course." Haikari smiled back.

"Aren't you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Fan girls attacking."

"Did you not listen to the speech I just made, when I was introducing myself."

"Yea, but it could be all a lie."

"What ever."

* * *

Room 206... 

"Here are your lunches." Shizune said holding up the lunches.

"So which one do you guys want?" Shizune said putting the lunches on the round table.

"It's all the same, so don't waste your time choosing." Neji said inactivating his Byukagan.

Shizune grinned sheepishly, "So anyone want to ask me a question, like how I got here, or something?"

"No." "Not really." "Whatever." "Go away." "Who cares." "Leave us alone." "Hn." "Too troublesome." Shizune sweat dropped at the replies.

"Well any questions about your siblings?" Shizune asked, since she didn't really have to go anywhere right now.

"No!" The all shouted.

"Who cares." "They could take care of themselves." "Go away." "Why don't you bother that old hag." "Hn." "To troublesome." "Not really." Shizune sighed staring at the kids eating away and chatting. "I know, I'll bother Tsunade-sama." she thought.

"Well anyways, bye, see you later." Shizune said as she walked towards the main office.

"Finally she leaves." Sakura said in relief. They all agreed.

"Umm…is you-r n-ame - Sa-ku-ra?" Hinata stuttered.

"Yea, what's your name?" Sakura asked.

"Hinata." she shyly replied.

"Oh, hey Hinata." Sakura smiled sweetly.

"You want to become friends?" Sakura asked Tenten and Hinata. They nodded their head and smiled. On the other hand Ino made friends with other girls name Vikki, Mikki, and Nikki..

"Hey, you guys want to become friends." Naruto asked as he just witnessed the girls becoming friends.

"Dope." Sasuke smirked.

"Baka." Neji smirked.

"Loser." Shikamaru sighed.

"What, how come we can't be friends." Naruto asked.

"What a loser, no one said no, Baka." Sasuke explained.

"So we are friends?" Naruto asked still confused.

"Are you that slow, yes, now would you let us eat in piece." Shikamaru said annoyed.

"If were friends, how come we don't act like it?" Naruto asked.

"It's our way of showing you that were all friends." Neji explained.

"So calling me names means were best friends?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, sure whatever." Shikamaru said.

"Oh, I get it now." Naruto said.

"Let's say I like this girl, do I call her names too?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, and when you love her, you slap her." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Oh." Naruto said nodding his head.

"Baka, that was sarcasm." Sasuke said slapping Naruto's head.

"Oh, I get it now, I totally understand." Naruto said while rubbing his head.

"You're confused aren't you?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto laughed nervously while rubbing his head. "BAKA!" they all said at the same time.

* * *

Room 306... 

The four boys were sitting on top of there desk facing the board and talking to each other. Haikari was sitting on her desk facing Inari. "Hey, Haikari, follow us." Tamahomi whispered.

"You're gonna get into trouble, Haikari, don't do it." Inari pleaded.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Haikari said as she followed the boys out of class.

Walking down the hall made Haikari annoyed since it was so quite, she decided to speak up "Where are we going?"

They didn't answer, but kept on walking, leading her outside. The door opened, fresh wind struck her face, as her light pink locks fell on her face. They kept on walking until they stopped at a cherry blossom tree. The petals slowly fell to the ground.

"We decided to form a group, a group that will be well known in every single school, we'll be legends when we reached middle school, and of course high school." Haru said staring at the clouds.

"Aww… you guys are so sweet, you want me to be the leader, don't you, but I have to decline." Haikari said.

"That's not - I know, I know, but there is no way that you could change my mind." Haikari said interrupting Keji, she enjoyed messing with their minds.

"Let her have her fun." Itachi smirked.

"We want you to be part of the group." Tamahomi said.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do anyways." Haikari grinned.

"Then it's settled your in the group." Tamahomi smirked.

"Next, we have to decide the group's name." Itachi said.

"We have to announce the group's name when something big happens." Haikari said thinking.

"Yea, we wouldn't just say the name, when nothing happens." Haru said agreeing.

"We can't plan when to announce the name, when we don't even know the name yet." Keji reasoned.

"Hey, this tree, we could use this tree as a hangout place, but only our group could be here." Haikari said, as she climbed up the tree. The boys nodded in agreement and climbed after her.

* * *

"I'm back." Miss Xiang said as she walked through the door. 

"Where's the rest of them?" She asked the students looking at the empty desks.

"Umm…they left." Inari replied.

"And why did they leave before school has even ended?" Ms. Hail asked walking in the classroom.

"Umm… They had to - I would appreciate it if you wouldn't cover up for them." Ms. Hail said.

"And I would appreciate it if you could shut your mouth." Tamahomi smirked walking in, while the others followed him.

"Mr. Hyuuga, you should respect someone older than you." Ms. Hail said angrily.

"She's right, Tamahomi, you should respect her, look at her, she is old, look at those wrinkles." Haikari said calming Tamahomi down.

"Respect your elders, haven't your parents ever taught you that?" Ms. Hail said.

"No, they haven't, their dead." Haikari said as she glared at her.

"Shut up you old hag." Itachi said angrily. Five of them glared at her.

"Why you little brats, all of you are getting detention." She said angrily as she walked out of the classroom.

Miss Xiang kneeled down in front of Haikari, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, as long as Inari doesn't get detention for this because it's all our fault, not hers'." Haikari said.

Miss Xiang nodded "Detention will be held in this room, but I won't be here, I don't know who's supervising though."

"We don't care." Haru sighed.

"Okay, back to your seats, school is about to end." Miss Xiang said while passing out homework.

* * *

Room 206... 

Naruto was getting hyper, and he was getting excited too, he started shaking in his seat, "5 minutes till class is over, YEA! YEA!." he thought.

"Hey, maybe we shouldn't have given Naruto pixie sticks." Shikamaru whispered at Neji, and Sasuke, while staring at Naruto weirdly.

"No, it's okay." Sasuke chuckled. Neji laid his head down trying not to laugh out loud, nodded his head.

"Ring already, Ring already, Ring already," Naruto thought while he was still shaking with a goofy face. "RING ALREADY!" Naruto accidentally shouted out. The three boys laughed out loud, and hard they fell out of their chairs. The girls stared at him like he was crazy. Mr. Yuan put his head down, "One more minute, one more minute, one more minute, just one more minute." He pleaded in his thought.

RING! RING! RING!

"FINALLY!" Naruto shouted with his fist up in the air, then he started running out of the classroom.

"Finally." Mr. Yuan sighed.

The three boys laughed as they walked out of the classroom.

The eight kids waited by the building. Inari, Hitomi, and Usagi ran towards them. "Your siblings are in detention, so you're coming to the mansion with us. Sakura frowned and looked down at her shoes. Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru didn't care and started walking towards the mansion. Hinata nodded and walked with Tenten. Sakura walked before the others feeling depressed.

"How could she get into trouble, on the first day of school?" Sakura asked as she kicked a piece of rock on the sidewalk. She walked towards a strange path, "Hey, this is the wrong way." she whispered to herself. She kept on walking, and she turned when she reached a corner of a fence. "Ouch!" She fell over after bumping into someone.

"You moron, watch where you're going?" Sasuke said as he was rubbing his forehead.

"You stupid head, you're the one who's not watching where you were going." Sakura shouted angrily as she brushed the dirt off her uniform.

"Forget it, get out of my way." Sasuke said angrily.

Sakura stuck out her tongue and walked the other way. "What a moron?" she thought to herself.

She made a turn again and kept on walking, she was about to turn, but she fell backwards.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Sakura shouted at the boy who was on the ground.

"Me, oh please, it's your fault." Sasuke said as he got up.

"Why are you following me?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Me, follow you, don't think to highly of yourself, I bet you were following me." Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever!" Sakura shouted back him.

"Loser." Sasuke smirked.

"Brat."

"Moron."

"Jerk."

"Baka."

"Leave me alone." Sakura said angrily.

"Fine." Sasuke shouted out.

They both got angry and went their separate ways, "Hold up you two, where do you think you two are going?" asked a shadow, both froze where they were.

* * *

Detention…… 

"Got any ideas for the group name?" Haikari asked bored.

"No." they all said.

"I'm so bored, and I bet Sakura's mad at me." Haikari whined.

"What, do you regret it, just joining the group for the first time, and look how much you got into trouble." Itachi smirked.

"Aha ha ha, no, I don't care if I get into trouble, but as long as my sister doesn't get mad at me." Haikari said glaring at Itachi.

"Hey there twerps." A woman walked in with a box.

"Hi, I'm Anko-sensei, your detention supervisor." Anko said as she laid down the box on the desk.

"Well actually to tell you the truth I don't really work here." Anko grinned.

"Then what are you doing here?" Haikari asked.

"Well you see, you're real detention supervisor couldn't make it." Anko explained as she opened the box.

"What's inside the box?" Haru asked staring at Anko's happy face.

"Dango." She replied happily. The boys sweat dropped. Haikari smiled "Since I'm here anyways, might as well have fun." she thought. She walked towards Anko, "Anko-sensei, may I have some?" Haikari asked innocently.

"Sure, why not." Anko replied.

"Anko-sensei, by any chance is the real detention supervisor around here somewhere?" Haru asked.

"Maybe" she replied.

"Why did you put her on the roof then?" Keji asked while deactivating his byukagan . Tamahomi smirked.

"You're too young to know." Anko replied quickly.

"That was a lame excuse." Haru said.

"If I let you go home early, will you stop asking me about this?" Anko asked.

"No, there's nothing to do at the mansion, and I'm curious." Itachi replied.

Anko sighed "Fine, but this is between me and the rest of you." They all nodded.

"Okay, you see I was walking down the hall and I was carrying four boxes of dango, and I couldn't see where I was going, so I accidentally ran into someone and the three boxes of dango fell on her, and it made me cry." Anko said remembering the treacherous moment.

"You cried cause you thought you killed her?" Haikari asked.

"No, of course not, I cried because the three boxes of dango was wasted." Anko grinned.

Haikari sweat dropped, "Oh, that's it."

"Yea, who cares about the girl, it's her fault for not watching where she was going, she's lucky I didn't get mad at her." Anko said chewing on the dango.

"Okay." Haikari stared at her weirdly.

"Look, I don't even want to know how she got on the roof, so can we just go back to the mansion?" Itachi asked.

"Sure, I'm out of dangos anyway." Anko replied as she lift up her box and walked out the door.

"Let's go." Itachi said. They followed him out the door.

* * *

"Who's there?" Sasuke asked. 

"Guess." the shadow whispered mischievously.

Sakura begin to sweat "Dang, the teacher won't give us weapons until the next week, if we pass the test." She thought to herself.

Sakura spotted a rock and she lifted up the rock, and she stood still. Sasuke did the same, they both counted to three in their head. "One…two…three." They both turned around and through the rock.

"Ouch." Sakura said rubbing her head.

"You moron, you hit me with the rock." Sasuke said rubbing his head.

The shadow sweat dropped. "Okay I won't scare you guys anymore." The shadow stepped out.

"Kakashi." Sasuke said angrily.

"Hey, I see you still remember me." Kakashi said staring Sasuke.

"You scared me!" Sakura shouted at him.

"Why, were you following us anyway?" Sakura asked.

"I followed you two because you guys walked the wrong way, and I thought you two would get lost." Kakashi explained.

"I was never lost, it's because of that jerk." Sakura said.

"Whatever." Sasuke smirked.

"You're the one who made me lost, I knew where I was going." Sasuke said.

Kakashi sighed at the two, bickering at each other.

"Let's just go back to the mansion." Kakashi said reading his book. They both stared at him, "Pervert."

"Well, are you two coming or what?" Kakashi asked as he started walking.

"Fine." they both said glaring at the each other.

**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter... If there were any mistakes I'm sry, because I just typed it and I was in a rush to update it...Review plz Review (Yes it includes you bl00dybl00ss0ms) **

I need a name for Itachi's group, so ideas are welcome...

R&R


	6. Aahh! First Kiss!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/n: I think this chapter maybe short...but enjoy**

**I would like to thank my reviewers:**

tiffanylicis

PJ

bl00dybl00ss0ms

PInk PeTals

**That wasn't much but i appreciate the reviews...**

* * *

They all met that night in the dining room. This time everyone was sitting around a huge, long table. Tsunade stood up from her seat, "Okay look, go away, dinner is over, shoo!"

"Whatever." They all replied, as they stood up and walked towards their room.

"You're so nice did you know that?" Shizune said sarcastically.

"Yea, I know." Tsunade retorted.

"You know the kids got into trouble at school today?" Shizune asked while looking at her plate.

"Which twerps got into trouble?" She asked.

"The older ones."

"Names?"

"Haikari, Itachi, Tamahomi, Keji, and Haru."

"What a surprise." Tsunade said sarcastically.

"Yep."

"So what, were done right?"

"Not even close, you still need to go back to work." Shizune said as she dragged the screaming Hokage out of the mansion.

……………..

The eight older siblings were in the library doing their homework. Inari stared Haikari.

She looked up and asked "What?"

"What happen?" Inari asked.

"Nothing really, first I ditch class, then I came back and got detention." Haikari replied.

"No really?" Inari asked sarcastically. "I was there you know."

"Then why were you asking?" Haikari asked innocently.

"You know what, forget it." Inari said rubbing her head in frustration.

In another room……

Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten was sitting around the table coloring. Sasuke looked around the room. He was bored and he didn't have anything to do since he was done with his homework.

Sasuke's POV….

"Damn, I'm bored." I whispered.

"_Wow, I just said a bad word_."

"_Look at everyone around the room, they're_ losers."

"_Shikamaru is sleeping, what a lazy head…and my arch enemy Hyuuga was playing with blocks, well actually, once he built up the blocks, he kept on trying to knock it down, hn… probably practicing on his aim, but he will never beat me_."

"_Hmm…wow…I have a lot of thoughts, but I don't say much,…wow… this is how that Naruto idiot must be like, but instead of thinking about it, he expresses it…loud_."

I stared at the idiot, he was jumping up and down on the bed, sometime he would fall off the bed, and hit his head. He kept on doing it. It remind me of a nursery song… how did it go again…, oh yea… "One little monkey jumping on the bed, one fell down and bump his head, mom called the doctor, and the doctor said "No more monkeys jumping on the bed!" I grinned to myself…wait a minute did I just grin…no, no, no, I'm just imaging things… yea that's it.

I looked at that loud mouth girl,…what's her name again,…oh yea, Ino I think, oh who cares. She was watering her plants, I think she's a brat though, but who cares, their girls.

I looked at the girls sitting on the table, apparently they were coloring, I stared at them a little longer until the stupid head girl turned around. I glared at her, and she stuck her tongue out at me. That girl made me so angry.

Sakura's POV

_I was coloring the pages of weapons because it was homework. I was having a great time when I felt someone watching me. I turned around and I saw that chicken haired jerk, he was so rude, he glared at me, I stuck out my tongue at him, oh he made me so angry._

Normal POV

Sakura turned around ignoring him, and went back to coloring and chatting. Sasuke walked up to Naruto. Shikamaru woke up with a yawn, and he stood up and walk towards Naruto with Neji.

"What do you think he's planning now?" Shikamaru asked. Neji shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, idiot, you want some pixie sticks?" Sasuke offered with a smirk.

"No, I'm not falling for that trick, I'm not that tense." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Baka, it's dense." Shikamaru corrected.

"Shut up you wrench." Naruto said.

"It's wench, genius." Neji smirked.

"Shut up ." Naruto replied.

"Have nothing to say besides shut up, huh?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto got frustrated, "What's that other word that means shut up?"

"It's phrase not word, and the phrase is be quiet, you moron." Shikamaru explained sighing.

"Right, I knew it, be quiet you moron." Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"It's just be quiet, the moron part was the insult." Sasuke retorted.

"Oh." Naruto replied thinking. They sweat dropped.

"Yum, pixie sticks, I bet your not cool enough to eat them." Sasuke said.

"Can too." Naruto replied taking the pixie sticks and chucking it down. All the flavors of the sugar rushed down Naruto's throat. The boys started laughing at Naruto. Naruto just stood there. Sasuke waved his hand in front of Naruto's face, "Hey you okay?"

Naruto begun swinging side to side, with a goofy face. "Don't you think we over did?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, it's not like it's drugs or anything." Neji said.

"But candy to us kids are like drugs." Shikamaru said worried as he stared at Naruto spinning in circles with his silly grin.

"Uh, yea we should do something quick." Sasuke said as he covered his ears.

Naruto ran around the room shouting. All the girls screamed and ran away from Naruto. "Quick give him something to drink." Sasuke ordered as he chased Naruto.

Neji ran towards them and poured the drink into Naruto's mouth. Naruto wouldn't swallow, so he spitted out the drink all over Sasuke, and Shikamarus' faces. "Why you bastard!" they both shouted angrily.

They pinned Naruto down, Neji poured the drink into Naruto's mouth. Shikamaru hold Naruto's nose. "Swallow you idiot, so I could beat the heck out of you when your normal again." Sasuke ordered. Naruto swallowed, he got up and stood still, then started to spin around in circles.

"What did you let him drink, Neji?" Shikamaru asked.

"Umm… soda." Neji replied.

"You idiot, soda has a lot of sugar." Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh why is this happening to me?" Sasuke sighed.

"Neji, get water, while me and Naruto hold him down." Sasuke ordered. They nodded.

"I got the water."

"We got the bastard."

"Naruto drink!" Shikamaru said frustrated. He swallowed "What happen?"

"Nothing." They all replied sitting down breathing heavily.

"Okay, whatever you say." Naruto said.

"Baka." they all sighed while Naruto looked confused.

After that annoying experience with Naruto, the boys sat around the table. They were all bored, not knowing what to do.

"I'm so bored, think of something." Naruto pouted.

"Look Naruto, just because other people think your cute when you pout, we don't." Shikamaru said.

"Shut up."

"Okay, I got something we can do." Neji replied.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Uchiha, you wanna have a bet?" Neji stared at Sasuke waiting for his answer.

Sasuke smirked, "Let's make this interesting, winner gets to be leader of the group."

Neji smirked "You're on."

"What do I have to do then?" Sasuke asked knowing he would win the bet.

Neji smirked "You'll never win the bet."

"We'll see." Sasuke smirked.

"Can we get to the point." Naruto said getting annoyed.

"Fine, Uchiha, I bet you can't kiss that girl with pink hair." Neji stared at Sasuke waiting for a reaction. He smirked when he saw Sasuke looked shocked, but it disappeared and turned into a smirk.

"Deal, better start kissing up to your leader Hyuuga." Sasuke got up and walked towards Sakura. The girls looked up from the table. Sakura turned around and stood up, "What do you want Uchiha."

Sasuke got closer to her, making her nervous. He gently put his small hand under Sakura's small chin and pulled her closer to his face. He leaned closer and put his tiny lips on her tiny, smooth lips.

Oh my god." Haikari said aloud stunned, while the girls screamed of how cute it was. Itachi smirked, which he received a glare from Sasuke. The boys smirked. Naruto and Neji was shock with their eyes wide open. Shikamaru, well he just yawned. Sasuke left the speechless and shocked girl and walk towards Neji.

"A bet is a bet, I win, I'm the leader." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura stood there stunned and screamed "Aahh, I kissed the stupid bastard, Aahh, I kissed the --- Idiot, chicken haired moron, dumb, loser, baka, insane boy." Haikari finishing Sakura's words. Sakura glared at her while she smiled sweetly back at Sakura.

"Don't forget cute, adorable, hot, handsome, sweet, and don't forget dreamy." Usagi and Hitomi said dreamily mocking Sakura. "Uhgg, I hate you, but mostly you Sasuke Uchiha.' Sakura shouted.

Sasuke smirked. "Don't worry, I hate you too."

Sakura growled and walked away. Haikari followed her sister.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Haikari asked.

"No, he stole my first kiss."

"Did you like it?" Haikari teased.

Sakura blushed "N-oo."

"Why are blushing then?"

"Cause I'm blushing in anger, not the mushy stuffy."

"Right….whatever you say."

"Haikari?"

"huh?"

"Oh never mind, it's nothing important."

"Well, just to tell you, from the looks of it, you're not a bad kisser for a 6 year old."

"Shut up."

"I know, you're right, only Sasuke can tell if you're a good kisser, or not." Haikari smirked. Sakura slapped her sister playfully and pouted.

"I can't believe you kissed her like that" Naruto said surprised.

"Aww…my little brother is growing up." Itachi said rubbing his brother's head.

"Shut up." Sasuke glared at Itachi.

"Hn…whatever…I'm the leader." Sasuke said with a smirked when he saw Neji's scowled.

"We don't even have a group name yet." Shikamaru said.

"When did we even start a group?" Naruto asked.

"Just now." Shikamaru said.

"Think of a name then." Naruto said.

"It's not that easy, the name determines everything." Neji explained.

"Hey, isn't that cute we decide to form a group and they decide to form a group." Haru said.

"Itachi's the leader for our group and Sasuke's the leader for his group…how ironic is that?" Tamahomi asked.

"Totally ironic." Naruto replied.

"Oh please, you don't even know what ironic means." Shikamaru said staring at Naruto.

"Do too." Naruto said.

"Fine, what does it mean then?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm not telling you." Naruto replied.

"You just don't know." Shikamaru yawned.

"Whatever." Naruto pouted.

…..

Haikari walked outside, breathing the fresh air. "What do roses tell you?"

"It tells me blood." Itachi replied walking towards her.

"Ha, yea it does, doesn't it." Haikari smiled.

"Girls love roses, but I guess I don't really like them." Haikari frowned.

Itachi leaned down picked up a cherry blossom leaf, and handed to Haikari. "Here, my lady."

Haikari smiled, "Why thank you."

She breathe in the scent of the cherry blossom. Itachi stepped forward getting closer to Haikari. Haikari leaned closer to feeling his breath. He put his lips on her lips. They broke apart for air.

"How ironic my sister's first kiss stolen by your brother, and my first kiss stolen by you." Haikari smiled.

"You don't really blush easily, huh?" Itachi asked.

"Not really." She grinned.

Itachi smiled. "Oh my god was that a smile?" Haikari teased.

"No." he denied.

"Yes it was…your blushing." Haikari smiled.

"Hn…"

"Whatever…I made two Uchihas blush…I'm so proud." Haikari smirked.

"Hn…" Itachi smirked.

They walked back inside with smirks…They're little secret will never reveal…or will it?

* * *

**REVIEW **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter... I still need names for Itachi's group and now I need Sasuke's group's name**

R&R


End file.
